


Mates

by Jacklope



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklope/pseuds/Jacklope
Summary: It took three months, two days, and thirty four minutes to convince my teammate Hinata-chan to let me place a tracking beetle on her.It took four minutes and approximately thirty four seconds for Kiba-kun to agree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my husband. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto, the characters belong to Kishimoto.

Kiba-

It's quiet. This never happens in my clan household. I mean, it does, but it doesn't. 

It's quiet only because it's very early in the morning. The dogs haven't woken up yet. When they do, they won't shut up until midnight. 

As the first sounds of dog paws start to show up, and my mother starts to bark orders at them and any other Inuzukas near by, I finish putting together everything I need for the day. I run a hand through my hair. That counts as brushing right?   
"What do you say, buddy? Badass enough?" 

Akamaru covers his eye and nose with his paw. 

"Yeah well, who asked you!" 

He cocks his head to the side. 

"Right, I did. Anyway, let's get going before mom makes her way down here. She can be scary first thing in the morning." 

He barks and stands and wags his tail. I open my bedroom window, put one hand on the windowsill and throw myself over. And like that, Akamaru and I are running through the streets of the Hidden Leaf. 

It's just me and Shino today. Hinata-chan is training with Hiashi and Neji. I don't like that guy. He's a fancy smacy nancy little prissy prince. And he nearly killed Hinata-chan. And she's like, my second sister. Or like, thirteenth if you count dogs. Which I do. 

Shino and I probably won't do any training today. We do sometimes when he's in a mood. But for the most part we enjoy each other's company. He is quiet and grounding and factual and everything my life is lacking. I might maybe sort of love him a little. Sucks, man. 

Shino- 

It took three months, two days, and thirty four minutes to convince my teammate Hinata-chan to let me place a tracking beetle on her. 

It took four minutes and approximately thirty four seconds for Kiba-kun to agree. 

Most people, are disgust by bugs and find my jutsu a little creepy. By the way, a fear of bugs is called Entomophobia. 

Kiba is not. Kiba is loud, and brash, and dirty, and around 48% of his household has fleas. At least, according to my recent survey of the Inuzuka Clan. 

This is because the Aburame Clan has inventory of most insects in Konoha, and frequently continues to survey. Bugs can tell you a lot, for example if one spot of the town has a sudden decrease in an insect we can find out why, and how this will effect Konoha. 

Impressive, aren't we? And undervalued. We are raised to be quiet so that we do not frighten away our insects and we are not boastful although we work harder than most other clans. 

It is just Kiba-kun and I today. I don't mind. Kiba-kun and I will not get any training done. We will instead, enjoy each others company. He and his dog will splash in the river and be loud and messy. He is everything my life is not and by being this way adds to it greatly. I believe my brain produces large quantities of Dopamine and Norepinephrine when I am with him. It's unfortunate. 

-post war, Kiba-

Man, I don't know how this happened. 

A lot happened. Like I don't know how that idiot pervert Kakashi ended up Hokage. I don't know how a lot happened. 

I do know that Hinata-chan might be dating Naruto. If they aren't they are pretty darn close. She claims the loss of Neji brought them closer. I can smell bullshit a mile away, you know what they say about an Inuzuka's nose. 

Other people have also hooked up. Nothing like a little planetary devastation to bring people together, or whatever. Like the Hokage and his weird ass green boyfriend. Oh, I think I'm not supposed to know about that. But man, he always smells like the guy. Always. 

Even Akamaru thinks their banging. 

Which leads us to how this happened. 

I can't really tell you. It just did. And I don't regret it and I'm pleased by it and my mom is a little pissed that she won't be getting any puppies from me. She calmed down a bit after I pointed out she still has Hana. 

Right, back to what is happening. 

Shino and I are holding hands and walking through the streets of Konoha. 

Yeah, you read that right. 

I am holding the hand of the Aburame clan heir, openly, in public. Pretty sick, right? 

Sometime during or after everything we just sort of fell together. I don't know when our first kiss or hugs or anything was. It all just happened. Like it was always meant to, like we were always meant to be together. 

"Oiy. Shino. I never really asked. Do you want to be my boyfriend or whatever?" 

-Shino-

Many species of insects and spiders engage in homosexual behavior, like courting, mounting, and trying to mate with members of the same sex.... In the rush to produce offspring, bugs do not take much time to inspect their mates' gender, potentially leading to same-sex mating.

Maybe this is why neither I nor my clan is shocked when I find myself courted by Kiba Inuzuka. In fact, I am somewhat relieved. 

He is quite simply the part of my life that makes most logical sense. 

Unlike other parts. Like Kakashi no Sharigan becoming Hokage. I suppose he is no longer Kakashi no Sharigan. Kakashi sama. 

Or what Hinata-chan could find so attractive about Naruto-kun. He is an attractive war hero. He is also dense. And a little annoying. 

Sometime in the middle of everything that was happening Kiba and I... well I am not entirely sure how to put it. What would you call how he lays his head in my lap and smiles and tells me about the numerous antics of the dogs in his family? Or the way he tries and fails to remember the names of all my insects? Or this, how his hand finds mine when we are walking and squeezes it as if to reassure me that he still sees me, even when others don't? 

"Oiy. Shino. I never really asked. Do you want to be my boyfriend or whatever?" 

He has stopped and let go of my hand and is looking at me with his head cocked and one eyebrow raised and he looks a little embarrassed and it's setting my bugs on edge. His dog is looking at me at alert. 

"I suppose that would be a logical progression of our relationship. Yes Kiba." 

"Great! Ha. We practically are already anyway." 

He grabs my hand, and charges forward. Yes. That is a title for what this is I can understand and endorse. 

Mates.

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph from Shino post war is from Phys.org.


End file.
